Deltora High
by apola55
Summary: I randomly got this idea at school. it is based off of my school Big Picture and like all of my other stories my OC Apola no OCX pairings only LeifXJasmine and pure randomness read and review not mean please.I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT APOLA!
1. the first day

Deltora High

"Welcome to Deltora High! Here we call our teachers by their first names, start at a later time than normal high schools, and only a few students in each class! Everyone is welcome del, toran, jails and your occasional Ol. Everyone is welcome at Deltora High!" Apola said finishing the pamphlet as she waits for the bus.

Apola has long blonde hair and has to keep it in a pony tail or bun to keep from sitting on it or getting it caught in a door or what not. She has bright blue eyes but almost always has her face hidden behind a book. Her personality is kind and gentle at most but has major anger problems and gets mad easily most of the time.

As the bus came she grabbed her bag that had her books The City Of Bones and The City Of Ashes by Cassandra Clare. On the bus there wasn't as many students as she expected plus the teachers were riding it as well. As she was walking down the aisle looking for her seat she saw her cousin Neridah.

At the school the students could see their co-principals Gers and Zeean.

"Welcome students and teachers to Deltora High" Gers said once the last of the students got off the bus. "We'll start off our year with you freshmen and sophomores by introducing yourselves and then going to the teacher that you've been assigned "

"We'll go alphabetically by first names and the teachers will introduce themselves along with you students." Zeean said. " and if you could please say something about yourselves students that's wonderful."

Apola was first so she stepped out of the crowd at faced every one. " I'm Apola I'm from Del and I love to read books as much as I possibly can." She said and then went back to stand next to her cousin.

Next was Barda. "I'm Barda and I'm a freshman teacher and I hope that I can get along with my students well." Then he went back into the crowd.

Then the rest came like this.

"I'm Dain, I'm your usual Ol but not as bad and I hope we all can be friends"

"I'm Doom I'm a freshman teacher like Barda and I don't tolerate any tomfoolery" Which insulted the cafeteria worker Tom.

"I'm Emlis and I love to play music"

"I'm Gla-thon and I'm a typical dread gnome and I hope I can get along with every one."

"I'm Glock and I'm a sophomore teacher and the same thing Doom said"

"I'm Jasmine I'm the daughter of Doom whose real name is Jarred and I love sports like martial arts." Doom got an annoyed look on his face when Jasmine finished speaking.

"I'm Leif I don't really have any special talents so I hope we can get along"

"I'm Marlien and I'm Leifs cousin it's very nice to meet all of you"

" I'm Neridah, I'm Apolas cousin and I love to do gymnastics."

"I'm Nols and I love music"

"I'm Penn and I also love music"

"I'm Ranesh and I love to read"

"I'm Steven and I'm the other sophomore teacher but much more laid back than Glock"

And last but not least "I'm Tira I'm from the norads and I hope we all can become good friends."

"Now that we all have had a chance to introduce themselves I will now list the classes and we can get the school year started." Zeean said. " In Bardas class we have Apola, Jasmine and Leif."

Apola and her classmates walked to greet their teacher and each other.

"In Doom/Jarreds class" Doom got even more annoyed at Gers who is saying his students " Is Dain, Neridah, and Gla-thon" They went to meet their teacher and started talking amongst themselves.

"In Stevens room we have Marlien, Penn, and Emlis." Zeean said as the students listed walked to Steven.

"And the rest go to my brother Glock." Gers said earning a smack upside the head courtesy of Glock.

"Have a good first day and we'll see you all at lunch." Zeean said as the students walked to their classrooms.


	2. lunch time and a school bully?

A/N First off I own nothing of Deltora Quest if I did I would add more detail on the weddings that happened and myself in it. And second I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed so far it made me want to write more once I read them all.

As they walked to their classroom Apola and Jasmine got to know each other and started the usual girl talk about which boy is cutest or lamest.

"It's hard to find a boyfriend if your dad is a teacher at your school like mine is" Jasmine said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"At least you know your dad. Mine was never in my life and now I could care less ( A/N This is true in my life)" Apola said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Hey stop all of the dad talk it's the first day of school lets have fun!" Leif said breaking into the girls conversation, and making jasmine blush because he pretty much glomped her as he came up.

"Leif you're right lets have a wild party and forget old Barda" Apola said in a sarcastic tone. She would rather just sit and read a book but she was never the kind to always say what she meant.

"We'll have none of that" Barda said turning around to face his students. Suddenly Apolas Droid rings playing her ringtone a gorey demise by creature feature.

"Oh crap! I thought I turned that off." Apola said pressing the ignore button and turning her phone off "Sorry about that"

When they got into their class they started on the rule which are these

No music players of cell phones out during class meetings or when Barda or another classmate is talking to the rest of the class

No walking in and out of the class room with out Bardas permission

Respect every ones privacy and personal space

In the other 101 class Doom was having trouble getting control of his class.

"Naridah get off of your cell phone Gla-thong leave Dain alone and sit down Dain stop being such a little wimp and man up!" Doom yelled losing his cool (If he had any). Immediately the class got under control. "That's better. Now the rules are no music players or cell phones out during class unless I give permission. I don't care if any of the other teachers let their students use theirs during their class time I wont allow it to happen in my class. Is that understood?" they all nodded.

In Stevens class they got right to work on the projects that they were working on from the previous year. "good work students keep it up and we can have that party before exhibitions start ( A/N Exhibitions are the only way my school evaluates our work no tests at all except the state ones)."

"Right Steven!" the students say.

In Glocks class they were goofing off and doing trust exercises. Glock was on one of the tables as Tria, Ranesh, and Nols gather to try and catch him as he fell. As he fell they decided to step away from each other as he fell back causing him to land on the floor and get really furious.

" looks like I cant trust any of you now can I?" Glock says as her gets up. " go get your lunch and be back by 1" he says as he walks out of the room to the teachers lounge.

The lunch room looked like a typical one except at the far back of the lunch room there were 5 microwaves for the students to heat up their lunches (A/N My school doesn't have an oven right now it sucks).

"what's with the microwaves?" Apola asks Tom the cafeteria worker.

" There isn't an oven here so Tom got some microwaves for the students to heat up their food and all Tom has to do is hand the food out to them." He said.

After Apola ate her food she found her way to the gym and the vending machines.

"Sweet soda!" she said putting a dollar in and pressing the Pepsi button. "I love this place."

"hey leave me alone!" some one in the gym said.

"why should I your just a damn Ol how do we know you're not working for the shadow lord huh?

Apola knew it was Dain who was getting picked on because he's the only Ol in the school.

"I told you im not like the rest of the old like Prandene!" Dain yelled.

Apola walked in to find Ranesh pinning Dain to a wall getting ready to punch him

Cliffhanger! Dun, dun, duuuuuun! And I will add the corrections later my editor is still working on it u just want to add it now read and review!


	3. end of day one and drop outs already?

A/N I still don't own deltora quest and I'm making Dain like the innocent kind of person, like the ones who are easiest to pick on because he looks so adorable I cant make him mean, and I'm working on a second chapter today because you reviewers rock! And you give me inspiration. Also I will do my best to make doom annoyed every chapter!

"hey Ranesh! I though this place was to prevent fighting not encourage." Apola said walking up to the two boys.

"stay out of this girly it's not like you can do anything about it, besides he just a stupid Ol not like any one would care if I got him out of here." Ranesh said letting Dain go.

"Oh please tell me this is really happening." Apola said laughing. "did you really just say that im pretty much weaker than you?"

"yeah so what?"

"I've been in martial arts since I was five and you think you can win in a fight against me?" Apola said getting into a fighting stance.

"Uh" Ranesh said before running away.

"that's what I thought! Don't bother messing with anyone else got it?" she yelled after him. "geese I hate people like him. Are you OK?" she asks Dain after Ranesh ran off.

"yeah, but why did you help my I'm an Ol and almost every one in the school hates Ols. " he said in a sad tone.

"personally I couldn't care less about Ols unless they do something to bug me and you seem way too nice to be as evil as the other Ols seem to be." Apola said patting Dain on the back.

"thanks" he said.

"Lunch is over we better get back to class, I'll see you after school." Apola said running back to class.

Back at the classroom Apola was the first one back and decided to get onto the tables with a book, lay down, and read on them until the others got back.

"Apola get off of the tables!" Barda yelled startling Apola.

"Sorry I was just relaxing a little bit while I wait for you to get back." She said getting off of the tables. Soon Jasmine and Lief Walked in hand in hand.

"Now as you know Deltora High is a project based school and so all of you will need to think of projects to work on during your time here to prove that you are just goofing off." Barda said.

" I was thinking of writing a song and performing it in front of the school." Apola said.

"That's a good idea talk to Zeean and Gers about that." Barda said.

"Cool I already have the song and music because I was working on it during the summer a little bit." Apola said excitedly.

"You may go ask them now if you'd like."

"OK thanks I'll be back soon" Apola said as she walked out of the room.

In the office zeean and gers we obviously talking to a student but Apola couldn't tell who.

"We understand that you're uncomfortable being in the same school and an Ol Ranesh but you must understand that we are trying to gain a trust with Ols to prevent fighting with them in the future." Zeean said.

"Fine then I just wont attend a school with them!" Ranesh yelled running out of the room pushing Apola other.

"OW!" she said after he was out of the office.

"are you OK Apola?" Gers asked helping her up.

"yeah, he really bugs me. I mean he should have known that atleast one Ol would attend the school. It was in the pamphlet." Apola said feeling really annoyed.

"Is there something you wanted Apola?" Zeean asked once Apola was calm.

"Yeah I was wondering if I could perform a song I wrote for the school."

After a few minutes of discussion Apola was given the OK the sing her song the next day before lunch for the school.

Wow two chapters in one day. My creativity must be at an all time high. Next chapter you'll find out the song I will be using and I hope you enjoy this extra chapter today and remember just because most of them are evil does not mean Ols don't have hearts. Dain proves that at least some of them do.


	4. first PMU and THE DOOM SONG!

The next day Apola and Neridah arrived at the school early to prepare a prank that Neridah thought of the night before while the two of them were watching invader zim.

"Are you sure you want to do this Neridah? I mean it sounds funny but we could get into major trouble and I don't want anything of my perfect record." Apola says as she starts hooking up some small speakers in the classroom.

"You worry too much cous. It will be hilarious and Doom wont know it was you." Neridah said encouraging her cousin to take a risk for once.

"OK its done here's the button to start it and stop it I also have one hidden in the book you plan to 'lend' him so it will work outside of the class room as well." Apola said handing said button to Neridah.

"Thanks and good luck today I know you'll knock them all dead." Neridah said as Apola left the room to her own class.

In her own classroom Apola did breathing exercises to calm her usual nerves before she sings in front of people.

"Oh Apola you're here early" Barda said startling Apola.

"Oh yeah I wanted to set up a little early for today." She said setting her stuff out of the table.

"Good luck I know you'll to great" Barda said in an encouraging tone.

Later that morning Doom walked into the classroom to start the day when suddenly…

I'm gonna sing the Doom Song!" "Doom, da doom doom da doom, doom...doomy doom, da doomy doomy doom..doom da doom doom...The End!"

"What on earth?" Doom said slightly annoyed.

"Morning Doom" Neridah said as if she had nothing to do with the hilarious song that just played.

"did you just head that" He asked.

"Hear what doom?" She asked pushing the button again from underneath the table.

I'm gonna sing the Doom Song!" "Doom, da doom doom da doom, doom...doomy doom, da doomy doomy doom..doom da doom doom...The End!"

"That!" He yelled.

"I don't hear anything I think you're going crazy doom" she said hiding the button in her pocket. "Oh yeah I found this book and remembered that you said that you wanted to read it yester day so I thought I'd bring it and lend it to you." She said handing it to him innocently.

"Thank you Neridah." He said. Then he put down this things along with the book and started writing on the board.

"I'm going to look for my cousin I'll be back before class starts" Neridah said dashing out of the classroom.

Later that day at the PMU.

"OK students sit down and shut up!" Gers Said when Apola had set everything up and was sitting on a stool behind him with her guitar on her lap. "Today a freshman of ours is going to perform a song. So no booing or anything rude or else" he said threateningly.

"OK this song I wrote is called Mean I wrote it after I got accepted here and its about trying to stop people from picking on one another like I have the past 8 school years (A/N Tis true in my sad life but I DON'T OWN THE SONG taylor swift owns it). I hope you like it" Apola says as she starts playing her guitar.

"You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me,  
You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing.  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, pickin' on the weaker man.

Well you can take me down,  
With just one single blow.  
But you don't know, what you don't know,

Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides,  
And your walk by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again,  
As if I don't already see them.  
I walk with my head down,  
Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again.

I bet you got pushed around,  
Somebody made you cold,  
But the cycle ends right now,  
You can't lead me down that road,  
You don't know, what you don't know

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar,  
Talking over a football game,  
With that same big loud opinion but,  
Nobody's listening,  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.

But all you are is mean,  
All you are is mean.  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so ?  
Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?"

After that the whole school was clapping giving her a standing ovation, and Tom was Trying to sell T-shirts with her school picture on it that he some how got a hold of.

I know its not like my other chapters but I think I used up my imagination juice the other day, but oh well I hope you liked it and again I don't own the song mean taylor swift does and it rocks have a nice day.


	5. meltdowns and stolen pants

A/N Half of this story is based off of a true thing that has happened at my school courtesy of the teacher whom I made as Glock. Also I might replace ranesh with bede because I don't really like ranesh for some reason. And I know I have many errors in my puncuation and that really cant be helped at the time cuz I'm only a student so please stop pointing them out cuz that takes my happy away from the reviews.

Lunch was normal except Neridah was following Doom with her doom song button and Apola was arguing with Tom about profits and saying that if he is going to use her face she needs 75% of the profits.

"Hey Apola stop fighting over money and come over here Doom is having a break down!" Neridah called over.

"OK I'm coming!" Apola said grabbing half of the money Tom made and ran towards her cousin.

Over to where Doom is, he has his hands on his ears and looks like he's going to snap.

"I think you went too far with the prank Neridah" Apola said in a stern tone trying to take the button away from her cousin.

"No, no wait it's about to get really funny!" Neridah shouted pressing the button again.

I'm gonna sing the Doom Song!" "Doom, da doom doom da doom, doom...doomy doom, da doomy doomy doom..doom da doom doom...The End!"

"Gah! Make that terrible song end!" Doom yelled and started having a meltdown with half of the student body recording it planning to put it on youtube.

Soon Gers and Zeean came out and helped Doom into the wellness center so he can rest and calm down.

" OK who's the funny guy?" Gers said in his usual tone.

"It was Apola!" Neridah said pointing to her.

"What?" Apola yelled.

"Yeah you put up the speakers"

"I didn't want to you black mailed me into doing it!"

"Neridah is that true?" Zeean asked in a way that no one could lie to.

"Yes but it was suppose to be a little prank I guess I went too far" she said.

"OK every one back to class!" Gers said loudly.

Back in Glocks class every one was goofing off cuz Glock was happy due to Dooms meltdown. Then Glock got an idea .

"Tria Nols come over here for a sec" He said. Then he explained his idea to the two of them. Once he finished explaining they put their plan into action.

Tria knocked Ranesh over making him fall to the ground, while Nols held him down and Glock took his shoes, sock, jacket, and pants, then ran out into the hall to give them out randomly making ranesh run around barefoot and pant less trying to get his things back.

OK I know this was short but it's Friday and my brain juices are low on creativity untill Monday at the soonest untill then "May the odds ever be in your favor!" and whoever tells me what book series that's from will get a special shout out!


	6. the last chapter goodbye

A/N Ok this might be my last chapter of Deltora High because of complaints of it. Truthfully I couldn't care less if people don't like it but I'm working of fanfictions as a school project and I don't want bad reviews on my hard work. And I purposely made the characters OOC because I wasn't trying to make them like the real characters, I'm making it seem like me school I try to make it a little like the characters but I'm not that good of a writer yet and sometimes I make a character like Glock do something he wouldn't really do but a teacher at my school really has. So yeah this might be the last chapter cuz im bored with it and I'm dome with complaints of my writing ability.

It's the last day of school and every one is excited. Leif and Jasmine are walking onto campus hand in hand.

They finally told each other their feelings on valentines day when Apola locked them into the classroom together (Don't ask how she just did) and since they were annoying Apola with their makeout sessions during lunch (my friends did that just to annoy me and again may not be like the real characters but it's real life).

Dain finally got every one to accept him as a real student. Doom finally calmed down from his meltdown earlier in the year.

Barda is planning to go to broome for the summer, no body know why but he is.

And Apola is planning to have fun in the sun and relax.

There crappyest chapter I have ever done but I'm out of ideas and I want this story done.


End file.
